TEEN FORTRESS 2
|last_updated= |status=Completed |fanfictiondotnet= |archive_of_our_own= (mirror) (removed) |series1_name=''ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS'' |series1_preceded_by=''ITS MY LIFE!'' |series1_succeded_by=''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' |series2_name=Marrissa trollfics by Doombly |series2_preceded_by=''ITS MY LIFE!'' |series2_succeded_by=''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' }} Not to be confused with the gang of the same name. TEEN FORTRESS 2 is the second story written by MarissaTheWriter and a prequel to ITS MY LIFE!. It follows Scot and the rest of TEEN FORTRESS 2 in Portal High School. Plot Scot is the kid of a dog and a human and has eight brothers, who all live together in Florda. Since Scot's brothers are fully dogs and Scot himself is only half-dog, they often mock him and eat his homework. During the last incident, Scot accidentally kills his brother Wulf and the others begin chasing him, forcing him to run away to Portal High School. Portal High School, run by Principal GLaDOS, Caroline's mother and the origin for the name of Caroline's robotic body, has pretty much everything you'd expect a normal high school to have. Each of the teachers has his/her own distinct personality; for example, Mr. Pursell likes to draw comics during his work day and Mr. Sanpe is an evil homophobe. When Scot lies that he has girl issues, Mr. Sanpe immediately dubs him a "hesmanofdite" and begins writing him Fs. Meanwhile, Scot is met by the rest of TEEN FORTRESS 2: Heevy, Spy, Medik, Demonman, Snipper, Solder, Ingineer and Pyro, as well as Gabe Jonson, Caroline and Wheatly. Various sub-plots revolve around them: Snipper is Scot's best friend and unsuccessfully romances Jenny Weasley, Demonman and Gaz also have a romance going on and Wheatly is actually Harry Potter, who came along to Portal High School with Jenny to trace down and kill Mr. Sanpe, which they succeed in, needing him to be replaced with Mr. Logik Edtor. Another TEEN FORTRESS 2 member with a significant plot arc is Spy. Spy tries to molestrape Caroline, leading to him being expelled, and thinking that Caroline and Gabe Jonson are forever a couple, commits sewiside, only to be resurrected as his head. Katty the Koala also makes an appearance, as a koala adopted by Scot and Snipper. They decide to name the koala after Katty Smithereens, Scot's girlfriend who was killed by his brothers (seemingly based on MarissaTheWriter's real friend, who, according to THE MARRISSA GAMES, died and/or was injured in a car crash). A disturbing scene appears, in which Katty starts eating Scot's baseballs and he has to excuse himself to the bathroom. However, he heads into the wrong bathroom and discovers Pyro is a girl. When she defends the truth, he accidentally says that she's pretty, leading to a romance developing between them. Cave Jonson, Gabe Jonson's evil twin, also shows up as a villain who turns Wheatly into a robot ball. He also meets up with Atlas and P-Body, and together they are led to a senior graduation party in Caroline's house. Cave proceeds to wreck the party, killing Principal GLaDOS and setting Caroline to rage. Just after Principal GLaDOS is replaced with Principal Business Man, Marrissa Roberts shows up from the future. While Scot daydreams about how Marrissa could tell him if he and Pyro were married, Cave Jonson and Caroline are killed and Caroline's body is used to make GLaDOS, which is then turned evil by Assirram Strebor. The TEEN FORTRESS 2 head out to assist Marrissa and kill the zombees from Andord Hell and are given medals by Abraman Linkan and graduation diplomas by Principal Business Man. However, at the graduation other villains, namely Scot's brothers and Ring Mater and the Falmer Trollz, show up. Wulf was resurrected and given Saxton Hale's body parts, and is more than ready to fight the protagonists. In one final battle, in which Atlas and P-Body's kids Atbod and P-Las play a role, Scot's brothers are killed and two men named Redman and Bluman show up and give TEEN FORTRESS 2 job offers. The fanfic concludes that the TEEN FORTRESS 2 has now become TEAM FORTRESS 2. Following MSTs Dramatic readings Trivia *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' is the only MarissaTheWriter story to have remained on FanFiction.Net under her original nickname and posting date. Category:Stories Category:ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS